Lel Times
First printed in May 2013, the Lel Times lived up to its name by spreading lels. Chock full of nonsense and pointless drivel, it was an epic place to get ur news. The Lel Times ended on November 11, 2014 due to forces outside the control of mortal men. Its 81st and final issue was a "mega, super, pumped up, gigantic edition bursting with news and pointless nonsense". It made a brief reappearance on December 7 for a special /pol/ edition to report on the cluckening. Since then, the paper has appeared seldom and sporadically. As of August 2016, at least 95 issues have been published in total. The creator of the Lel Times made another version of this meme newspaper, the LEL, which touted itself as "The concise, daily edition of The Lel Times". He also published a memetic science magazine, known simply as Science. Lel Times Issues Lel times 1.png|Issue 1 Lel times 2.png|Issue 2 Lel times 3.png|Issue 3 Lel times 4.png|Issue 4 Lel times 5.png|Issue 5 Lel times 6.png|Issue 6 Lel times 7.png|Issue 7 Lel times 8.png|Issue 8 Lel times 9.png|Issue 9 Lel times 10.png|Issue 10 Lel times 11.png|Issue 11 Lel times 12.png|Issue 12 Lel times 13.png|Issue 13 Lel times 14.png|Issue 14 Lel times 15.png|Issue 15 Lel times 16.png|Issue 16 Lel times 17.png|Issue 17 Lel times 18.png|Issue 18 Lel times 19.png|Issue 19 Lel times 20.png|Issue 20 Lel times 21.png|Issue 21 Lel times 22.png|Issue 22 Lel times 23.png|Issue 23 Lel times 24.png|Issue 24 Lel times 25.png|Issue 25 Lel times 26.png|Issue 26 Lel times 27.png|Issue 27 Lel times 28.png|Issue 28 Lel times 29.png|Issue 29 Lel times 30.png|Issue 30 Lel times 31.png|Issue 31 Lel times 32.png|Issue 32 Lel times 33.png|Issue 33 Lel times 34.png|Issue 34 Lel times 35.png|Issue 35 Lel times 36.png|Issue 36 Lel times 37.png|Issue 37 Lel times 38.png|Issue 38 Lel times 39.png|Issue 39 Lel times 40.png|Issue 40 Lel times 41.png|Issue 41 Lel times 42.png|Issue 42 Lel times 43.png|Issue 43 Lel times 44.png|Issue 44 Lel times 45.png|Issue 45 Lel times 46.png|Issue 46 Lel times 47.png|Issue 47 2014-05-19.png|Issue 48 Lel times 49.png|Issue 49 Lel times 50.png|Issue 50 Lel times 51.png|Issue 51 Lel times 52.png|Issue 52 Lel times 53.png|Issue 53 Lel times 54.png|Issue 54 Lel times 55.png|Issue 55 Lel times 56.png|Issue 56 Lel times 57.png|Issue 57 Lel times 58.png|Issue 58 Lel times 59.png|Issue 59 Lel times 60.png|Issue 60 Lel times 61.png|Issue 61 Lel times 62.png|Issue 62 Lel times 63.png|Issue 63 Lel times 64.png|Issue 64 Lel times 65.png|Issue 65 Lel times 66.png|Issue 66 Lel times 67.png|Issue 67 Lel times 68.png|Issue 68 Lel times 69.png|Issue 69 Lel times 70.png|Issue 70 Lel times 71.png|Issue 71 Lel times 72.png|Issue 72 Lel times 73.png|Issue 73 Lel times 74.png|Issue 74 Lel times 75.png|Issue 75 Lel times 76.png|Issue 76 Lel times 77.png|Issue 77 Lel times 78.png|Issue 78 Lel times 79.png|Issue 79 Lel times 80.png|Issue 80 Lel times 81 - special edition.png|Issue 81 - Special Edition Lel times - pol.png|Issue 82 - /pol/ Edition Lel Times magazine.png|Lel Times Magazine Lel Times 83.png|Issue 83 Lel Times 84.png|Issue 84 Lel Times 85.png|Issue 85 Lel Times 86.png|Issue 86 Lel Times 87.png|Issue 87 Lel Times 88.png|Issue 88 Lel Times 89.png|Issue 89 the LEL Issues The lel 1.png|Issue 1 The lel 2.png|Issue 2 The lel 3.png|Issue 3 The lel 4.png|Issue 4 The lel 5.png|Issue 5 The lel 6.png|Issue 6 The lel 7.png|Issue 7 The lel 8.png|Issue 8 The lel 9.png|Issue 9 The lel 10.png|Issue 10 The lel 11.png|Issue 11 The lel 12.png|Issue 12 The lel 13.png|Issue 13 The lel 14.png|Issue 14 The lel 15.png|Issue 15 The lel 16.png|Issue 16 The lel 17.png|Issue 17 The lel 20.png|Issue 20 The lel 21.png|Issue 21 Science Issues Science 1.jpg|Issue 1 Science 2.jpg|Issue 2 Science 3.jpg|Issue 3 Science 4.jpg|Issue 4 Science 5.png|Issue 5 Science 6.png|Issue 6 Templates Lel times template.png|Lel Times template 1 Lel times template 2.png|Lel Times template 2 The lel template.png|The LEL template Science template.png|Science template Category: Newspapers